This Time Won't You Save Me?
by xThe Anonymous Girlx
Summary: Well I guess you remember the classic story from when you were kids. Powerpuff Girls save the day and in the mean time you learn something. Well what about after they were 5 year old fighting machines? What happens as they grow up?
1. Chapter 1

Well I guess you remember the classic story from when you were kids. Powerpuff Girls save the day and in the mean time you learn something, like don't talk to strangers. Well what about after they were 5 year old fighting machines? What happens as they grow up? Well I am here to tell you here are the characters!**.**

**/tumblr_lsi4u5Tfgq1r06xqco1_**

Hey remember me? I am Blossom Utonium! The professor created me along with my two sisters! I was the leader and I am very intellegent. Well it's been a long time since you have seen me, because well I am 21 now. Along with my sisters. We all moved out. I still go back to Townsville as much as I can, but it gets harder as I get older. Buttercup just stopped talking to us after a while. I haven't heard from her in a couple of years. I still keep in contact with Bubbles. I hear she is doing pretty well. With the guy of her dreams. Lucky her. I haven't been with a guy for so long. Well I congradulate her. I am sadden that Buttercup hasn't talked to me. But can't change the past. Oh and if you couldn't tell the Powerpuff Girls is all in the past. I am a history major in college and I work at a library and Starbucks as a parttime job. Surprise, surprise. I had to put my knowledge into some use. Well gotta go!**.**

**/tumblr_lokthmmYpr1qj2nt1o1_**

Hey guys its Bubbles! :D I haven't seen you in forever. Well just to let you know I am so happy with my life. I finally met a decent guy and I feel he is gonna propose soon. I still talk to Blossom and Buttercup. They aren't speakign though. It makes me sad but oh well. Gotta go!

**Black Scene Haircut**

HEy its me Buttercup. I guess its been a while? I don't know. I still fight crime, but not in the sense that I used to. I am hunt for them. I don't work for the police. I catch the guys and tie there wrists and drop them off at the station. People don't know who I am anymore. I miss fighting with my sisters but I can never face Blossom again. Not after what happened. Well gotta go some people are robbing a bank!

**(link)**

Hey its me! Brick? The head RowdyRuff Boy? Well anyways my brother, Boomer, is dating this new chick. He seems to be happy. I live with my brothers. Well I am currently with Princess Morebucks. She has been my girlfriend for about a month. She is hot now! Not the brat she used to be...Well I mean she still is a bitch but oh well she is hot. Gotta go though see ya!

**(link)**

Hey everyone its me Butch! The green RowdyRuff Boy? Well I am a player now. Haha even as a kidd I still had game. I know them PowerPuff Girls wanted me but they are too good for me blah blah blah. Well I mostly hook up with sluts now. Well Brick is screwing around with that so called "Princess" all she is royalty of is her bitchiness. Well that's bout it for now.

**(link)**

HEY GUYS ITS BOOMER! :D I am the blue RowdyRuff Boy! I am still a little scared of the dark. :/ I miss being bad with my brothers. I don't really commit crimes anymore. I am over that but I have found a really nice girl. She is perfect. Well there is not much to say. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup's POV

I was out saving the world again. I dreaded walking by myself when looking for trouble but I have to. It is always so cold and lonely, but I chose to be this way. I decided it. I can do fine on my own. I have to. I heard an explosion with my super senses. It knocked me out of the self pity party I just had. I quickly flew over in the direction. Someone was breaking into a bank. I spotted the two criminals. I sped inside without a sound. I saw a few people inside the bank. They looked terrified. Poor humans. I spotted them putting a gun against someone's head. I ran over there and knocked them down. They looked up surprised. Something looked familiar about the two burgalurs. One was guy with fiery red hair and the chick had dark brown hair. "Buttercup?" The guy spoke in surprise. "How do you know me?" I demanded. "Its me, B-" The chick elbowed him signalling him to shut up. "You let him speak whore." I spat. She rolled her eyes. "Buttercup, grow the fuck up you haven't changed since you were five." I now was curious. "Who the hell are you two?" I said shoving them down again as they tried to stand up. "It's us. Brick and Princess Morebucks." Brick said. My eyes widened. "I thought we defeated you two. "You thought but not in reality. Anyways where are your sisters? Hmm?" "Not here." "We see that." Morebucks snorts. "Shut up bitch." I growled. "So Brick what are you now into performance crimes? I sure as hell know you can get in here without a sound." "Yes, well the old stuff was so boring! Now I am a little more spontanious." "That's great. But you realize I have to send you to jail." I said. "Nope." They said together and Brick shoved me off both of them and held me against the wall while the so called "Princess" ran. I kneed him in the gut and kicked his nose. Before I knew it, I was fighting like I used to. And might I say it was thrilling. IT was like ignighting an old, used candle. I knocked him out. I flew out the broken wall searching the streets for her at super speed. I found her hiding. Stupid shit. I zoomed down and tackled her. I pinned her down and knocked her out. I turned her over tied her wrists with rope behind her back and lifted her back to the bank to get Brick. Unfortunately he was gone when I came back. Oh well one good catch tonight. I flew to the police station. I walked inside still carrying her. Everyone seemed busy btu I went to my usual cop. "Stacey! I got another one." I shouted over the commotion. She smiled at me. "Name?" "Princess Morebucks." "You caught her?" "Yeah and I almost got that damn RowdyRuff leader, btu this will have to do for tonight." She nodded. "Take her to the holding cell." I nodded and did as I was told. She woke up as I closed the cell. "What the hell?" She said. "I hope you like prison princessa!" I laughed. She gave me a menacing look but I shook it off. I walked up front again. "Stace, I gotta run still out on patrol you know?" She nodded and we said our goodbyes. Well this has been a blast from the past. I wonder where the other RowdyRuffs are.

Blossom's POV

I was in a coffee shop pretty late for a coffee but oh well. I sometimes come here at night to think. I sat in my usual seat. I had a white chocolate mocha latte infront of me. I was trying to fight the cold. You would be surprised how cold it gets here in California. I was thinking about my sisters and the professor. I miss them so much. I wish we could go back to old times. A guy walked into the shop and interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at him. He must be new to town or just passing threw because he is never here. HE ordered a coffee and sat down infront of me at my table. "Hello." He said. He had a very deep voice. HE looked about my age. HE had dark hair and curious green eyes. "Um hello. I apologize do I know you?" "A long time ago you did." HE said and chuckled. "And might I say you are hot now, Blossom." He said and smirked. I cocked my head to the side. "Who are you?" I asked. "It's me Butch. What can't recognize me?" "Butch?" I asked trying to remember. Then my eyes widened. "Holy shit! You are a RowdyRuff." "And you are a PowerPuff." HE said laughing. "Correction used to be." "Whatever do you mean?" I rolled my eyes. "I am no longer a PowerPuff Girl. My sisters and I don't fight crime together anymore." "Well one sister does." HE said. I looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" "Buttercup kicked my brother's ass." He chuckled. "Boomer?" I could only picture poor Boomer getting in trouble with her. "Nope not Boomer he isn't a criminal anymore." "She beat the shit out of...Brick?" I said uneasily. Brick was my equal. I haven't seen any of the RowdyRuffs in years. The image of their five year old selves. "Yea she did! And she put his good for nothing girlfriend in jail!" He said laughing. "Girlfriend?" "Yeah the stupid bitch Princess Morebucks." "Wow. Haven't seen her in a while." "You act liek you have no clue about your sisters." He said. "I haven't spoken to Buttercup in years." "Well she got hot. So did you might I add." HE said. I just laughed. "Thank you." "No problem. Well why don't you get rid of that coffee and we get on out of here." He said. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Really?" He asked surprised. "Yea." "Wow. You are a lot more fun than you used to be." "Well I've already made soem mistakes what are a few more gonna do?" I said. HE chuckled. "Well then follow me." Boy was I making a mistake


	3. Chapter 3

Blossom's POV

I rolled over on Butch's bed. Damn, I had a good time. By the look on his face I could tell he did too. HE smirked at me. "Damn Blossom, didn't know you had that in you." I just smirked and said, "I tend to surprise people." We heard the front door slam shut. Someone was muttering swear words in the hall. I just sat up on the bed with the blanket covering me. The door opened. In walked in a guy with red hair and glowing red eyes. I knew it was Brick. I could just tell. He looked up. "Oh uh sor-Blossom?" He said looking at me curiously. "H-Hey Brick." I said shyly. HE became very handsome over the years. "Wha-Why?" He stuttered confused. "Okay, okay we can have our reunion later!" Butch said. I just looked down, hiding my blush. It has been so long since I've seen Brick. No wonder why he has a girlfriend he is hot! "Oh um yeah." Brick said with his head down, walking out of the room. We kinda sat there in silence for a minute. "Well um I should probably go." I said. He nodded. "Yea. That's probably the best idea." I nodded and got dressed. "Well um night." I said awkwardly when I was leaving. "Good night." I shut the door behid me and begin to walk out of the apartment. Brick stops me before I get to the door. "Hey Blossom." "Hi Brick." "Why are you sleeping with my brother?" "Why is it any of your damn business?" I snapped back at him. "Because you are my equal and he is my brother." "Well doesn't matter. Not like I am gonna sleep with him again. Now get out of my way. I am leaving." "Do you need a ride to your car?" "No I can fly." "Come on lemme get you a ride." "Fine." I say and follow him to his car. I sit in the passenger's seat and have my arms folded across my chest. He gets in the car and I tell him where to go. He starts to drive and after a long silence I finally say, "So you drive all your brother's whores to their car?" "No and why would you call yourself a whore?" "Because I just had sex with my equal's brother?" HE just sat there quiet for a moment. "When did you become like this?" HE asked suddenly. "Like what?" "Moody, easy, etc." "Since my sisters and I split up I guess." I said sadly. "Why did you guys split? Huh? You guys were the perfect fighting team." "I'd rather NOT talk about the past." "Fine." He said and turned down the wrong street headed away from my car. "Where are we going?" I asked. "You cannot go home now. I made you feel bad. We are getting some drinks." Brick said.

A few minutes later we were walking into a large club. I immediately felt out of place. Not that my hot pink V-neck and black skinny jeans didn't fit in with the massive crowd. I could just sense darkness here. I guess this is what I have knocked myself down to. I ignored it and followed Brick to the bar. He orders us drinks and we just wait by a wall. "You need to lighten up! We are here to have fun!" Brick shouted over the extremely loud music. "I don't fit in here." I said, more to myself than him. "You'll get used to it. Two drinks and you'll loosen up." He said. He handed me a drink. I sipped mine and he downed his. It was very strong and thick. "Ulgh, what is this?" I yell over the music. "Not sure. Finish it, you'll get used to the weird texture." I knocked it back. The alcohol burned in my throat, but it felt good. He got us another round. I drained that one as well. HE was right. You did get used to it. "Let's go dance." HE said in my ear. I bit my lip and nodded he pulled me out on to the dancefloor. I pulled my fiery hair out of the high ponytail and shook it free. Brick looked at me hungrily. I couldn't deny that he was very attractive. HE pulled me by the waist towards him and danced with me. "You are so much sexier when you relax." He whispered in my ear. "You are sexier when you get me drunk." I said to him. He laughed. BY the end of the night I was completely wasted and I ended up right where I left off in the RowdyRuff apartment


	4. Chapter 4

Buttercup's POV

What the hell do I think I am doing? I thought as I was flying over the city buildings. I was following the one person I knew that could know where those damn RowdyRuffs are...Boomer. Yeah he is one of them, but he switched sides he is good now! He was simply just walking down some street. I kept out of his sight and watched him walk into a apartment building. I started to descend don to the earth and I put my hood up. I followed him into that building. He took the elevator so I took the stairs I could hear the elevator going up until it stopped at about the 6th floor. I waited for him to start walking. He walked along the hall and then abruptly turned around and zoomed to my face. "Got a problem? I am not as stupid as I look!" HE shouted in my face. I was startled so my hood fell off. "Buttercup?" He said cocking his head to the side. "Y-Yeah, its me." I said trying to slow down my heart rate. I needed to be more careful. "Why are you following me?" "I am sorry Boomer. I need to know where your brothers are because I got in a fight with Brick earlier. I was just gonna see where you guys live then leave." I said quietly. "Oh. Well you wanna come inside? You can I don't really give a damn about what my brothers think." "Uh y-yeah sure." We walked inside an apartment. It had stuff on the floor, like I'd expected. "Sorry about the mess." He muttered. "Oh its cool my place looks like this." I said with a nervous laugh. I knew I didn't belong here. Everything was telling me to run, but I can't listen to orders very well. I took a deep breath. "So you can like sit you wanna drink?" HE said awkwardly. "If you don'tg want me here I'll leave." I said. "No you can stay, its just been a while." I smiled at him. "Yeah, I'll have a drink." Then I heard awkward noises coming from a room I assumed to be Brick's. Afterall there was a red shirt piece under the door. "Brick's room?" I asked when Boomer came back with two beers. HE nodded. "Yeah, must have Princess over." I looked at him quizzically. "I put that skank in jail tonight." I said. He looked confused. "Then who is in there with him?" He asked. I shrugged. Butch walked out of his bedroom muttering something. HE looked up, saw me and smirked. "Well who is this gorgeous babe?" He said throwing an arm around my waist. "Get your dirty paws off of me Butch." I growled. He looked at me confused. "What the h-Buttercup?" HE asked. "Yessir! So am I still a gorgeous babe?" I said sarcastically. He scrunched up his nose and started rubbing his body where my skin met his. "What are we five again Butch?" I said. Boomer took a sip of his beer to keep from laughing. "How-Why the hell did you let her in here, Boomer?" He asked now getting pissed. "Because it is my apartment too." He said quietly. "Who is in there with Brick?" I said. He smirked, "Why you jealous?" "No. I just want to fucking know!" I said defensively. "The Princess probably." He said sarcastically. "No I threw her ass in jail." He looked at me surprise. "You got the royal bitch out of here? Thank god. I might've killed myself. You know what I might actually like your company." HE said throwing an arm around me again. "Wait a minute. That means Brick is cheating. Never thought he had it in him." He said. "Took ya long enough." I muttered. Boomer snorted. Butch just rolled his eyes


	5. Chapter 5

Butch's POV

Damn Buttercup looked good. I wouldn't mind being with that for at least one night. Wait, what am I saying she is my sworn enemy? But then again she is my equal. Boomer looked at me suspicously. I just glared at him. Suddenly the noise went down and Brick eventually walked out of the bedroom getting two glasses of water. I zoomed over to him. "Who the hell is in there?" I asked him. "None of your fucking business." He muttered. He started walking away from me. He walked into his room and slammed the door in my face. Oh he was going to regret this.

Blossom's POV

I can't believe I just slept with Brick. A hangover was beginning and it hurt like hell. Brick went to get us glasses of water. I could hear Butch ask who was in his bedroom. By the sounds of it Brick wasn't going to say anything. HE came back into the room and smiled at me. HE slammed the door behind him and I saw a glimpse of Butch's green shirt. I sat up on the bed and took my glass that he was handing to me. "Thank you." I said quietly. "No problem." The alcohol officially wore off and we were sitting there in silence. I could hear voices outside of the bedroom. It sounded like Butch, Boomer, and some girl. "What about his girlfriend?" Boomer said. Then it hit me. Holy shit I just slept with a guy who has a girlfriend. I got up immediately and started getting dressed. "What's wrong?" HE asked. I already had everything except my shirt on. "You have a girlfriend." I said quietly. His eyes widened, like he forgot. I just shook my head and pulled my shirt on. I looked for my bag on the floor. "Look I am sorry. I forgot. I just when I am with you I-I am sorry." HE babbled. I just ignored him. "Please I am sorry." HE kept saying over and over. "Stop. Because you are not sorry. If you were none of that would've happened. In a perfect world things would've come out different, but they didn't so please just stop." I said looking away so I could stop the tears forming in my eyes. "But she was arrested tonight. We were practically over. I was going to break up with her." "Yea, but you didn't. In jail or not, it doesn't deny the fact that you have a GIRLFRIEND." I said, walking out of the room. Little did I know I would come face to face with the person I had been running from for years. My own sister, Buttercup


	6. Chapter 6

Blossom's POV

"B-B-B-Buttercup?" I said with tears streaming down my face. "Blossom? Wait what the hell are you doing fucking a Rowdyruff?" She snaps at me. "Two Rowdyruffs." Butch mutters. She looks at me and the at Butch and then back at me again. "You fucked Butch too?" "There is no point at yelling at me this was all said and done." I said quietly. HEr eyes filled with hate and fire. "Is this your revenge on me Blossom? Huh? Is it? Because it sure as hell looks like it." "N-No." "You fucked him? You fucked them both so you became a slut since the last time we spoke?" That pissed me off. "Shut your fucking mouth. I am am not the dirty, selfish whore here. You are. It is a little bit damn early to start lecturing me you bitch! I haven't seen you for years I haven't heard your voice in forever, because of what you did to me! Not what I did! You need to learn how to grow up and face your problems I am done of being miserable thinking I did something wrong. IT was all you. ALL of it." I shouted at her. Everyone looked at me shocked. "Got something to say?" I shouted at everyone. They all were speechless. "That's what I thought." I mumbled. I grabed my jacket and bag and stormed out the door. I could feel someone following me. I ignored them and took the stairs. I threw on my jacket as I zoomed down the stairs. I stormed out of the apartment building. All though it was midnight, everything was still busy. I there were cars passing and I could hear horns. Someone grabbed my arm and turned me around. IT was Brick. "What could I possibly do for YOU?" I shouted at him. "Will you calm down?" "No!" I said and started to walk away. HE grabbed me by the arm again. "Leave me the fuck alone!" "No not until you hear me out." "What then?" "Princess and I are over." I rolled my eyes and sighed dramatically. "I don't care. What happened, happened. We can't change it. I am over and you should be too. I am done with this. I have moved on." "So what you are gonna sleep with my brother again?" HE said harshly. I shivered at the coldness in his voice. "I know you better than that Blossom." "How? You just caught on in the middle of us kicking each other's asses? Is that it? I don't think so." I said and lifted off. I was tracign over the city for my car. Where the hell was it? "Blossom. I know you." HE said to me as he followed me. "Leave it alone Brick." I said coldly. I was pissed, cold, and shaken up. If he knows me so well he should leave me alone. "What happened back there? Buttercup was barking orders at you not the other way like it used to be." "Brick you really want to know what happened? WE GREW UP. Big deal! Leave me be! Buttercup pissed me off on purpose then she crossed the line. She went overboard and I abandoned her because she was wrecking me as well. All three of us needed to be seperated. Sisters fight. That's how life goes." I said, looking in his eyes. I meant every word. "That girl in there is not what Buttercup created. It is what you created. You did this to yourself. You need to stop blaming other people. You are your own monster. That girl I just saw is not the girl I grew up fighting, she is not the girl I SLEPT with." HE said. "And she is not your girlfriend either. So if you have a problem keep it to yourself. OR bug your own girlfriend about changing, she is not exactly a winner either." I said then zoomed off leaving no trail he could follow


	7. Chapter 7

Buttercup's POV

THAT SELFISH WHORE! She storms out of the house screaming in my face. How dare she who the hell does she think she is? Brick zoomed after her. Let him go. No one needs Brick anyways. Boomer also took off. I can't believe this! She is actually sleeping with a Rowdyruff? TWO Rowdyruffs? My EQUIVALENT? AND BRICK? What the hell? I mean I was kind of jealous. Brick, I mean was kinda hot. WAIT WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING! It was just Butch and I left in the apartment. "Well now that we are alone..." Butch said. He started inching towards me. I didn't have the words to tell him to stop. I needed a way out and FAST. I couldn't though. I don't know exactly what had frozen me into place but I couldn't move or speak. I couldn't do anything! HE got closer to me. I knew any inch closer I was going to be able to stop what will happen next. He pulled me into him and kissed me. I couldn't control it. He had officially taken over. I melted into his arms. Then I realized, WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? I AM NO BETTER THAN MY GOOD FOR NOTHING SISTER! I shoved Butch off of me and ran for the door. "Wait, Buttercup!" HE called after me. I ignored him and zoomed off. I headed over to the one place I could go when I was in trouble. Bubble's house.

Bubble's POV

I was baking cookies. Hehe chocolate chip! My boyfriend was coming over soon. A knock on the door. I ran to the door to get it. There stood Boomer. I smiled big! "Hi." I said to him. HE smiled at me and kissed me. Yup, Boomer is my boyfriend! I couldn't tell my sisters. They would never understand. HE picked me up, not breaking the kiss and closed the door. I was so happy he was here. The timer went off. I pulled away and sprinted for the cookies. I turned off the oven and got the cookies out with a oven mit. "Don't eat them they are hot." I instructed. He nodded. There was another knock on my door. Odd, I didn't expect anyone. I went to the door and opened it. Buttercup stormed into my living room. "Oh hi, Buttercup." I said so Boomer could hear and run. "Blossom is a slut." I said darkly. "Calm down please? And when did you talk to Blossom?" "Just now. She was at the Rowdyruff's apartment. She hooked up with Butch AND Brick. She went too far and then to sleep with my equivalent? Is she out of her fucking mind?" "Woah. Calm down. It's not like you like Butch anyway. Wait do you?" She asked. "OF COURSE NOT!" She said defensively. "Then what about Brick?" She asked. "N-NO!" "You like them both don't you?" I said getting excited. "No. I don't." She said. I knew she was lying.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: INCEPTION! lol sorry inside joke. But it is the hella truth when someone asks you if you like someone you start to think of it then the seed i s planted and DON DON DON you might end up liking them therefore INCEPTION!)

"OW MOTHER BEAR!" Shouted Boomer. "Who was that?" Buttercup asked. "No one." I said nervously. I zoomed to the kitchen. I found Boomer with a cookie dropped on the floor and him sucking on his fingers. Buttercup was behind me. I turned around nervously. She looked pissed. "You and him? THIS IS WHO YOU HAVE BEEN DOING?" She said pissed. "I am not 'doing' anyone. I am dating Boomer." I said nervously. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She screamed. "Don't act like such a bitch, Buttercup. Don't think I missed you sucking off Butch's face.


	8. Chapter 8

Buttercup's POV

I lunged at Boomer. "HOW DARE YOU?" I screamed at him. "BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles yelled. I drowned out the sound of her voice, before I kenw it I was pried off of Boomer and thrown across the room. Bubbles fell down to the care of Boomer. His head was bleeding. She got a towel and pressed it there. "Look what you have done Buttercup?" She said looking like she was going to cry. Holy shit. What have I done? "I-I am sorry. I-I-I didn't mean too." "Buttercup please go get my first aid kit from my bathroom?" She asked I nodded and zoomed for it. I got it and brought it back. Bubbles knew how to fix his gash. HE flinched a few times but was a trooper. "Buttercup. Please you need to let all of this anger out of you. You just hurt everyone around you. Please don't block me out like you did to Blossom." I looked at her sadly. I had too many wounds to be stitched. Not everything could be fixed, but I knew one thing I had to fix everything between me and Blossom. "Alright." I said to her. "Now what is this about you and Butch?" She asked giggling. I rolled my eyes. "Nothing." "It wasn't nothing." Boomer muttered. "HE kissed me!" I said defensively. "You liked it." HE said. I crossed my arms. "Nuh-uh!" "Come on Buttercup, you totally did! I can tell you have a blush!" Bubbles giggled. I turned away from them. "No, I didn't and it wouldn't matter. HE is a douche bagel (lol inside joke)! And I can't. Blossom might be able too but I can't." "So I didn't understand your rambling. Blossom did what?" "She. Fucked. Butch. And. Brick." I said. "Really? Doesn't seem like Blosssom." Bubbles mumbled. "Well the bitch who cussed me out and screamed in my face isn't exactly the five year old Blossom either." I muttered.

Brick's POV

What did I do? I shouldn't have fucked Blossom, but there is something about her, something different. Princess is my girlfriend, but I don't love her. I went back to the apartment to find a very frazzled Butch. "What just happened?" HE was muttering to himself. "Are you okay?" I asked. HE looked up at me startled. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine-great. Couldn't be better." He said shakily. "Where is Boomer?" I said ignoring is odd behavior. "I don't know do I look like Boomer's babysitter? He could've gone to his girlfriend's for all I care." He said harshly. "Okay." I said not wanting to get into a fight. "So nice going fucking Blossom. Didn't know you had it in you." Butch said. "What are you talking about?" "Well everyone knows the second she finds out she is going to tear her head off and make you watch." "She is in jail." "She is also the world's richest bitch." There was a knock on the apartment door. I opened it. "BRICKY!" Princess squealed. Oh shit. She jumped and almost tackled me. "H-Hey, babe." I said trying not to freak out. I could feel Butch's smirk. "I thought you were in jail?" I asked. "If it wasn't for you I would've never been there, you left me, which you will regret, but my daddy bailed me out." She said, threateningly. "You know Princess, Brick has a very intresting story to tell you." Butch added in. I turned and glared at him. "Really? What is it?" She asked. "Um, well funny thing, you remember that bitch Blossom, right?" She scowled, "What about that whore?" "Butch fucked her." I cowardly said. "YOU WHAT?" She shouted at him. "Settle your expensive head. It is not a big deal." Butch said, obviously pissed I wasn't honest. "Why would you do that?" She said. "Because you don't on me you little cunt." He snapped. "Bricky, Butch is being mean." "Know what? Stop fucking calling me Bricky! It is the most obnoxious nickname on the earth!" I yelled, fed up. "Wha-What?" She said pretending to be scared. "Stop the act. I know you fucked Butch when he was drunk one night and gave me the sloppy seconds. Now get out of my apartment!" I shouted. She looked at me vengefully. "Oh by the way, Blossom is excellent in bed, better than you. Want to know how I know, because I FUCKED HER TOO!" I shouted after her in the hall. "You are going to regret this." She said and left. I shut the door. "I'm proud of you man she is a skank." Butch said. "Thanks now get out of the apartment. You shouldn't have slept with er. Doesn't matter if you were drunk, or if I didn't love her. It goes against our code as brothers." "Bu-" "No buts get out!" I yelled at him. He zoomed off


	9. Chapter 9

Blossom's POV

I cried. This is my fault. All of this. I am not perfect and everyone knows that! I made it back to my apartment. I crawled on my couch and cried. I was a pathetic whore! Why would I do that? Why would Buttercup even bother telling me what to do? There was a knock on my apartment door. I got up and wiped away my tears. I opened the door to find a frazzled Butch. "What the fuck?" I said confused beyond my mind. "Hiya!" He said and pushed past me to get inside. "What are you doing here?" "Well I got kicked out of my apartment. Apparently you aren't supposed to sleep with your brother's girlfriend, even if you were drunk and she practically raped you." "What the hell are you talking about?" I said. I was so confused. "Well, Brick and Princess broke up. He called her a whore and yelled at her for sleeping with me then i got kicked out. So I have no where to go." "Wait they broke up? I thought she was in jail." "Yeah we did too, but her dad bailed her out stupid richy bitch. She came over and acted like a whore. It was annoyin Brick yelled at her told her he slept with you and she said you will regret this and took off. Oh and Boomer took off to his girlfriend's." I blinked. "Damn." Was all I could say. "So why are you here?" I asked. "I have no where to go. I thought about a hotel but I have no money and I knew you would be in some deep inner conflict because that's how girls respond to different situation and I figured I could help ya out and have somewhere to crash all in one." HE said looking at my pictures and stuff on my walls and shelves. "Okay, I guess. I don't what choice I have." I said sitting down on my couch. "Very acurate." HE said sitting on the couch. HE grabbed the remote and turned on football. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "You hungry?" I asked. IT was like 2 in the morning. "Yea what do you have?" I looked in my fridge. Not much. I looked in the freezer and cupboards. "How is chips and icecream?" I asked. "That is great! I should stay here more often!" HE said. I rolled my eyes. "What flavor of icecream I have chocolate or vanilla?" "Chocolate!" I brought two bowls of chocolate ice cream and a few bags of chips out on the coffee table. HE dug in. I sat down in my lazy boy and ate my icecream. There was a knock on my door. "Who could that be now?" I muttered. I put down my bowl of ice cream and got the door. Buttercup was standing there smiling awkwardly. "Hey can I come in?" She asked. "Um... sure?" I said letting her in. "YES!" Butch yelled from the living room. "Who is that?" she said walking over there. She saw Butch doing a happy dance apparently someone scored. "What is he doing here?" She said sounding pissed. "HE got kicked out of the apartment he came here. I have no idea why." I mumbled. She walked over to him and shoved him up against the wall. HE looked at her like what the fuck


	10. Chapter 10

"Buttercup! Let him down!" Blossom yelled at her. She didn't let go though. She held him against the wall with his feet off the ground. "How dare you make a fool out of me?" Buttercup finally said to Butch. "What is it BC? Can't take a kiss?" He tested. She wrapped a hand around his neck. Blossom looked mortified. She knocked Buttercup off of him and into a wall. Butch fell to his knees. "WHAT THE HELL, BUTTERCUP?" Blossom yelled as Buttercup stood up. "Blossom, he is a prick. Get him out of your house." "That's just it. This is MY house. I OWN it. You can't come in here demanding things! What the hell happened? An hour ago you were all buddy buddy with him." "That bastard kissed me!" She shouted. Blossom, for the first time in her life, was dumbfounded. "He kissed you?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. She looked back and forth at Buttercup then Butch. Then she started laughing. "You are mad because he...KISSED you?" She said un able to control her laughter. Butch thought she was absolutely crazy and Buttercu looked mad. "Yes! HE kissed me and threw me off guard! He is planning something Blossom!" "What like trying to seduce you? OMG! I am going to die!" Blossom laughed and fell onto the couch laughing. "BLOSSOM! STOP LAUGHING! He is trying to throw me off my guard!" Blossom just laughed harder. Butch smirked. "BC! If I wanted to seduce you I'd try a little harder than that, since it is so easy to piss you off!" Butch started to chuckle. "YOU TWO ARE BASTARDS!" She yelled and started to leave. "N-No wait Buttercup... Why did you come here?" That stopped Buttercup in her tracks. "Because I wanted to fix our sisterhood. We obviously haven't gotten along." "Well you can't quite say that you just came here! Sorry I'll stop laughing. Let's go in my room. Butch don't break anything." "No promises!" HE said still laughing. Blossom rolled her eyes and led Buttercup to her room. They stood their awkwardly for a few minutes. "Blossom I'm sorry." Buttercup finally said. Blossom sighed. "I forgave you a long time ago. I always wanted to meet up with you but Bubbles wouldn't tell me where you were! I tried on my own but you know how to stay hidden. I eventually just gave up. Who knew we would end up meeting again like this though, huh?" She said plopping down on her bed giving a light chuckle. "Blossom, I really didn-" "It's okay. I know you didn't mean to steal my boyfriend." "You think I STOLE your boyfriend?" "Yeah. I mean the reason I was pissed was because he told me he was leaving me for you I mean we were ENGAGED! Wouldn't you be pissed?" "That is not true at all! I didn't STEAL anyone. He put some drug in my drink at a party! He screwed me! I didn't know who it was or why I was so drunk. When I woke up I got out of there. HE told me he loved me! I kept turning him down because I knew what he meant to you! Do you really think I would be that stupid! I told you this!" "No you didn't! I believed him because around the time I wasn't sure if you had my back! You kept giving me the cold shoulder!" "I didn't want to slip up! That bastard ruined our lives!" "If you were so afraid of hurting me why didn't you just tell me? I mean I wouldn't have been pissed at you!" "Are you kidding? Have you ever heard of killed the messenger? You would've murdered my ass!" Blossom unclenched her fists and took a deep breath. "There is no point in arguing. It is in the past..."


	11. Chapter 11

"What kind of cat fight am I missing?" Butch said as he walked into Blossom's bedroom. "No fight. You missed it." Blossom said. "Dammit! I always miss something good!" Butch joked. The girls rolled their eyes. They walked out of Blossom's room. There was a knock on the door. Blossom answered it. This girl walked in with a trench coat. "Hi I am the stripper you ordered!" The blonde bimbo said. "We didn- BUTCH YOU ORDERED A FUCKING STRIPPER?" Blossom shouted. Butch started laughing. "Um I was told there was a party." The girl said. "Sor-" "Blossom." Brick said at the door. "How do you know where I live?" Blossom asked Brick. "I found it. Who is this?" He asked pointing to the blonde girl. "Butch ordered a stripper." Buttercup mumbled. "Wha-Why is Butch staying here?" "He said he got kicked out and didn't have oney for a hotel." "Look I have two hours. I need to make money some how people!" The stripper said. "Fine Butch take her in the guest room. Give him a lap dance or something in there. I don't really give a shit, but I am not paying." Blossom said. She nodded and Butch led her to the guest bedroom. Blossom turned to Brick. "What do you need?" She snapped.

Blossom's POV

I turned to Brick. "What do you need?" I didn't know why I was so pissed when I saw him. "Look Bloss I am sorry that I slept with you when I still had a girlfriend. I dumped her though! She is out of the picture! Blossom I love you more than I could ever love her." "That doesn't mean shit that you dumped her now. You could've dumped her before hand or not have slept with me! I didn't know that you had a girlfriend!" "I am sorry Bloss." He looked up at me pleadingly. "Stop looking at me like that! It doesn't matter Brick. I am over it you should get over it too." HE didn't say anything. "Lemme talk to her." Buttercup said and pulled me into the room. "Bloss look you need to fucking get over your hurt and give that poor guy a chance! Not like he could do anything about it now! So just move on! Be an adult about this." I looked at her knowing she was right. "I guess. HE should've told me though." "You are right he should've but that is in the past. Move on." I nodded. Buttercup walked out and sent Brick into my bedroom. "S-Sorry, Brick. I just-it-" "I understand you should be mad at me. I get that just give me a chance I am not all bad I promise." I nodded and smiled. "So where does this leave us now?" I asked. "Here." HE said and kissed me. I think I can get used to this.

Buttercup's POV

Do I have to always play matchmaker? Where the hell is my romance? The whore stripper ran out of the guest room wearing next to nothing looking around in the kitchen. "Can I help you?" I asked. "Just need some water." She said finding a glass and getting some water. "Your brother is really nice." She said. "Brother? Oh no no no no no no. He isn't my brother. He is simply a loser who my sister invited over." "Oh that's your sister?" "Problem?" "It's just she left you by yourself out here." "I don't mind her new boyfriend just came over." "You like Butch don't you?" She asked me. "What? No! Gross!" "Don't lie." "Okay, kinda." "I have an idea then. Since I have a client in like 30 minutes that I need to get to, why don't you take over? I got some outfits in my car." I smirked. "Sure. Can you grab me something and come back?" She nodded and ran outside. She came back a few minutes later with a sexy santa outfit. "This is what you want me to wear?" I said in disbelief. The thing would barely cover my ass. "Yeah! You know since it just past Thanksgiving. It is a big demand this time of year!" "Of course it is." I muttered. "Well you're welcome! I have to go bye!" She said grabbed her trench coat and left. I shook my head and went into the bathroom. I put on the two piece santa belly shirt and mini skirt. I even put on the damn hat. Why was I doing this? Oh yeah to see the damn look on Butch's face


	12. Chapter 12

Buttercup's POV

I walked out of the bathroom in that godforsaken outfit. Oh he was going to be surprised alright. I went to the guest bedroom and found Butch standing up facing away from the door. I snuck up behind him and put my hands over his eyes. "Are we going to continue, Anna?" "Turn around, Butchie boy." I whispered in his ear. He turned around and saw me. His eyes widened and his jaw hit the floor. I started laughing. "Bu-Bu-Buttercup? W-What are you doing here? And in that?" HE said still staring. "Your whore left she wanted me to take her place, so she lent me the outfit. You like?" I said doing a fashionshow turn. He nodded and looked at me like a hungry dog. "So have you been naughty or nice?" I said trying not to laugh. "Very naughty." "Well you need to be punished. Go on and sit in your little chair." I said with my hands on my hips. He was obidient. I did the only thing a girl could do in a slutty santa costume. I gave the boy a lap dance. In the middle of it the bedroom door opened. "Butch your whore needs to- BUTTERCUP THE HELL?" Blossom freaked out. I laughed. "What I can't play dress up?" I laughed. "Butter-No Brick do not come in here." Blossom said trying to prevent Brick from seeing. HE looked anyways. He looked more astonished that I'd give Butch a lap dance than anything. I just laughed. "You guys can we have some privacy now?" Butch asked. I smirked. "Um-uh-um, yeah. Sure. Whatever." Blossom said disturbed and shut the door. I looked at Butch and smirked. "Now where were we?"

Blossom's POV

"I don't know what I just witnessed." I said. Brick laughed. "Your sister is giving my brother a-" "Don't say it." He held up his hands like he was surrenedering. "You know I wouldn't mind if you gave me one." Brick said with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes. "Of course you wouldn't." I said smirking. "So what do you say? Got an outfit to model for me?" I pretended to think about it. "I just might have an outfit." I said. And ran to my room to grab it. It was a slutty nurse costume. I went into my bathroom to put it on. It put the little hat on and wore white fishnets and white heels with the costume. It was for halloween one year. I never wore it. I found Brick sitting in a chair in the middle of my bedroom. "Now did anyone call for a home visit?" I said and strutted out into my room. He looked at me with wide eyes. "Now do you need to feel better?" I said in a babyvoice sitting on his lap. He nodded slowly. I began to do what my sister was doing in the other room. I gave my boyfriend a lap dance


	13. Chapter 13

Bubbles POV

Oh boy. What have I done letting Buttercup go to Blossom's. I shouldn't have done that. In the morning, I went to Blossom's apartment with breakfast. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I grabbed the spare key and walked in. IT was strangely quiet for the morning at Blossom's apartment. I set the breakfast on her dining room table. Where are they? Just then Blossom's bedroom door opened. Blossom walked out in an open pink robe and in a red bra and underwear. "Bloss? What the hell are you wearing?" She looked startled at the sight of me. She quickly tied her robe. "B-Bubbles? What are you-" "Bloss? Why did you get up?" Brick said coming up behind Blossom. "Uh..." He looked up at me and look startled. "H-Hey Bubbles." He was only wearing red boxers. "What the hell?" I shouted. "THE FUCK IS ALL THE NOISE ABOUT?" Buttercup shouted as she walked out of the guest room with a santa hat on and a big green shirt. "What the hell are you wearing?" I gasped. Her eyes widened when she saw me and tried to run back into the guest room, but Butch stopped her and walked out in black boxers. "BC? The fuck are you doing?" She pointed at me. Butch glanced up and started laughing. "You are scared of the innocent one? The one who is the least terrifying? Come on BC you are stronger than that?" He laughed. That pissed me off. "WELL A FUCKING INNOCENT GIRL WOULDN'T GET HERSELF PREGNANT NOW WOULD SHE?" I shouted. Everyone looked at me astonished. Oops.

Blossom's POV

Bubbles is pregnant? What the fuck? She is pregnant? "What do you mean you are pregnant?" I demanded. "I-uh-" "DID BOOMER DO THIS I SWEAR I WILL KICK HIS ASS IF HE LEAVES YOU?" Buttercup shouted. "I-" "What do you mean Boomer?" Brick, Butch and I asked. "Boomer and Bubbles are fuckign and didn't tell anyone so much for forbidden love." Buttercup said. "You were fucking Boomer? For how long?" I demanded. "For a while? But you guys didn't tell me about Butch and Brick!" Bubbles defended. "What the hell did you want me to do? Call you in the middle of it, hey guess who is inside me right now?" Buttercup shouted. Butch laughed. "Shut up Butch!" Bubbles shouted. "Bubbles? How far along are you?" She gulped. "Three months." "How long have you known?" I said trying to bite down my rage. "Two months?" "YOU HAVE KNOWN YOU WERE FUCKING PREGNANT FOR TWO MONTHS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US? WHEN DID YOU PLAN TO? NEVER? WOULD YOU FUCKING HAVE YOUR BABY AND WAIT FOR US TO NOTICE YOU WERE FAT AND HAD AN INFANT IN YOUR ARMS?" "N-No I-" "Why didn't you tell us?" "Because I knew you would react like this! God just leave me alone! I am havign this damn baby stop acting liek you are going to disown me!" That shut me up. "Boomer knows. He is going to be a great dad and I am finally going to be a mom. I can do this!" I just nodded. "Bubbles you are our baby sister. You need to know we are looking out for you. A baby isn't something you can hide from us." I finally said. She nodded. "I know..." She said. There was a long awkward silence. "Um so who wants breakfast?" Bubbles said awkwardly


End file.
